


Contact binary

by EllarkStans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, dominating Kylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllarkStans/pseuds/EllarkStans
Summary: Что может лучше согреть кровь, нежели дружеская перепалка? Разве что перепалка недружеская. А уж если она ещё и с продолжением...





	1. Независимая ядерная эволюция

Крохотный ледяной планетоид в системе с говорящим названием Затмение – всё, что осталось выжившим после крушения базы Старкиллер. Он навевает невыносимую тоску уже при первом своём появлении, когда только-только возникает на мониторе корабельного компьютера, и за несколько дней пребывания на нём деморализует солдат и офицеров окончательно. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж сильнее.

Если поглядеть в окно, то в любое время дня и ночи можно увидеть неизменную картину: хлопья синеватого снега, падающие по диагонали и сливающиеся вдали с землёй и небом в сплошную грязновато-синюю стену. Планетоид безжизненный, на нём нет ничего, кроме старой имперской базы, однако он даёт шанс хотя бы ненадолго укрыться от повстанцев и сделать небольшую передышку перед неминуемым вторым раундом, о котором думать в сложившихся обстоятельствах вряд ли способен хоть кто-нибудь – разве что Сноук, да и то лишь потому, что его здесь нет. Верховный лидер покинул своих подданных, наказав им сидеть и не рыпаться вплоть до его возвращения, в котором, говоря по чести, многие начинают уже сомневаться, причём открыто.

Хакс в отличие от них молчит. Хакс вообще в последнее время очень много молчит, и со стороны кажется, будто он всё никак не может выйти из затянувшегося приступа лунатизма. Многие провожают его в спину сочувствующими взглядами – считают, что генерал не в силах смириться с потерей своего супероружия. Однако меньше всего Хакс думает о Старкиллере, да и о случившемся в принципе. Как и просто – думает.

Такое ощущение, будто в быстрый поток его мыслей кто-то высыпал целый мешок желатина, и поток застыл, намертво вцепившись студенистыми боками в свои же берега. Это и правда похоже на сомнамбулизм, но, к счастью, в данный момент требований к Хаксу как к генералу практически нет, так что нет и особых причин искать пути выхода из такого состояния. Наоборот, если бы он решил вернуться к полному спектру своих обязанностей командующего, это создало бы целую гору лишних проблем, начиная от непонимания рядовых и заканчивая непредсказуемой реакцией Рена. Кстати о нём.

Хакс не видел его с того самого времени, как втащил, едва живого, на взлетающий уже шаттл. После этого магистра под руки унесли куда-то в сторону каюты Сноука, и, не сообщи верховный лидер о том, что Кайло остаётся вместе со всеми на планетоиде, генерал не имел бы и понятия о его местопребывании. А вот теперь знает – знает и радуется тому, что сумел не пострадать в той заварухе и с чистой совестью может обходить медблок десятой дорогой. Потому что видеть магистра Рен ему не хочется от слова совсем.

Нет, Хакс вовсе не держит на него обиду, хотя Кайло в числе первых был виновен в гибели базы, и уж точно не боится этого подражателя Дарта Вейдера. Ему просто не хочется – видеть его, говорить с ним, слушать. Будь его воля, он и самом его существовании с радостью бы забыл, однако это, к сожалению, неосуществимо. Разве что дождаться Сноука и попросить у него почистить память.

Это шутка, конечно. Копаться в своей памяти Хакс никому бы не позволил, тем более что-то оттуда выкидывать. Опять-таки, ему и самому неплохо удаётся игнорировать присутствие магистра на базе, хоть и походит это на почти притчевую ситуацию: больной ребёнок заперт в дальней комнате, а вся семья усиленно делает вид, что комната пуста и никого там нет. Вся семья – потому что не только Хакс старается заглядывать в медблок как можно реже. Кажется, на всей базе не найдётся сейчас человека, желающего составить компанию опальному магистру. Почему опальному? Ну не просто же так Сноук бросил его тут, среди остальных…

Стук в дверь – и будто лёгкая рябь проходит по поверхности помянутого уже желе. Хакс не меняет позы – расхлябанной, расслабленной, плечи лежат на спинке стула, в копчик врезается край сиденья, ноги расставлены и готовы разъехаться в стороны, – лишь поворачивает голову и что-то утвердительно мычит.

Сочтя этот звук за приглашение, на пороге возникает штурмовик. Не удосужившись даже отдать честь – правильно говорят, какой командир, такие и солдаты, – он с оттенком бывшего почтения в голосе сообщает:

– Генерал, магистр Рен…

– Что там? – Хакс делает над собой усилие и принимает более приемлемую позу, едва не уронив притом из-под себя стул. Сидение на этой высшими силами проклятой базе не только разжижает мозги, оно всего тебя превращает в размазню. – Снова что-то размолотил своим мечом?

– Э-э-э, нет, генерал. Он просто хочет вас видеть.

– Меня? – недоумённо моргает генерал. Действительно, неожиданно. Разве что узнать у него, как у условно-главного, ситуацию, или спросить за что-нибудь отчёт. – Сейчас?

– Так точно, – штурмовик делает небольшой шаг назад, сочтя, по всей видимости, свою миссию исполненной, однако всё же вспоминает устав и замирает в неподвижности до тех пор, пока Хакс взмахом руки не отсылает его прочь.

После генерал какое-то время сидит, бессмысленно глядя в закрывшуюся дверь. Идти в медблок и общаться с магистром по-прежнему не хочется до чёртиков, но если проигнорировать вызов, то это может быть чревато самыми разнообразными последствиями, вплоть до самых плачевных. Дожидаться их Хакс не желает ещё сильнее. Поэтому он поднимается на ноги и, полузабытым уже движением выпрямив спину, направляется на противоположный конец базы, чеканя шаг. Всё, что ему необходимо – сделать их с Реном первую после катастрофы встречу последней. И, кажется, он знает, как это можно устроить.


	2. Аккреция

Всего-то и надо – оставаясь в рамках приличий, отбить у Рена всякое желание вызвать его на разговор вторично. Причём самая сложная здесь часть – «в рамках приличий». Хакс прекрасно понимает, что если эти самые рамки рухнут, то у него не останется ни единого шанса выйти победителем. И совершенно неважно, вытрут ли притом стену медблока его физиономией или же загонят в брюхо световой меч.

Так что, войдя в медблок, Хакс останавливается на почтительном – пять шагов – расстоянии от койки, на которой в полусидячем положении обретается магистр, и молча ему кивает. Рен, чуть помедлив, кивает в ответ. Его лицо, спокойное и почти что расслабленное, разительно отличается от той перекошенной в безумной гримасе, залитой кровью морды, которую Хакс имел честь созерцать, таща на себе Рена из гибнущего леса. Даже рана через всю щёку стараниями меддроидов стала едва заметной, тонкой светлой полоской. Как обстоит дело с другими последствиями стычки с мусорщицей и предателем, Хакс не видит – магистр почти по подбородок закутан в одеяло.

– Генерал.

– Магистр.

Хакс перехватывает на себе не менее изучающий, нежели его собственный, взгляд Рена и слегка хмурится. Он морально готовился к тому, что сноуков ученик уже с порога набросится на него с вопросами, возмущениями или обвинениями, но оказался совершенно не готов к продолжительным паузам и едва ли не умиротворению с его стороны. Кошмарный тип, вечно он всё портит.

Кошмарный тип тем временем не спешит размыкать губ снова, и Хакс не удерживается от того, чтобы его не поторопить:

– Мне сказали, что вы хотите меня видеть. Что-то случилось?

– Кроме того, что мне захотелось побеседовать с вами, – блуждающий взгляд Рена описывает круг: лоб генерала – левое плечо – солнечное сплетение – правое плечо, и чуть меняет позу, – ничего. 

– Побеседовать? – Хакс приподнимает бровь, не только не скрывая, но даже подчёркивая вложенный в голос скепсис. – Я не лучший собеседник, магистр, и на базе найдётся достаточно более подходящих на эту роль. Если хотите, я могу прислать вам кого-то…

– Не хочу, – обрубает магистр почти со старой энергией в голосе. – Я позвал вас, генерал, потому что желаю поговорить именно с вами. 

– О чём, позвольте спросить?

Но Рен замолкает, отворачиваясь, будто раздосадованный тем, что Хакс не понял какого-то тонкого намёка. И генерал вынужден ждать, пока магистр не соизволит вновь подать голос.

– Мне жаль, что базы Старкиллер больше нет, – наконец сообщает он, не глядя на собеседника.

– Вот как. Признаюсь, не ожидал от вас подобных слов.

– А каких ожидали? – кривит губы Рен, повернув голову к генералу. От умиротворения не осталось и следа, теперь по медблоку стремительно разливается всё увеличивающееся напряжение. – Что я в благодарностях вам рассыпаться буду за то, что вы меня спасли? Так я знаю, что это вам приказал сделать верховный лидер, а ему я уже сказал за это спасибо. Или же вы вините меня в гибели базы?

Первая реакция – подскочить и дать хорошенько кулаком в зубы. Но это реакция солдата, а вовсе не генерала Первого Ордена. Хакс неслышно делает выдох, нацепляет на лицо вежливую ухмылку – помни о рамках – и, подбавив в голос сахара, отзывается:

– Порой, магистр, вы бываете невероятно проницательны.

Он буквально видит, как у Рена темнеет лицо, отчего светлая полоска шрама становится яркой и очень заметной. Магистр подаётся вперёд, игнорируя свалившееся одеяло. Хакс видит голые мускулистые плечи, широкую грудь, стянутую бинтами, видит, как сжимаются мощные кулаки, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не сглотнуть и не выдать своё волнение некстати дёрнувшимся кадыком. Он-то о рамках помнит, а что насчёт Рена?

– Это было ваше оружие. – Нет, кажется, тот тоже ещё может держать себя в руках, хоть и слов его почти не разобрать из-за стиснутых накрепко зубов. – И не мне напоминать, что именно ваша капитан Фазма, испугавшись за свою жизнь, разблокировала щит и допустила, чтобы повстанцы достигли атмосферы планеты. В том, что случилось на Старкиллере, моей вины гораздо меньше, чем в вашей. Так что кому и извиняться, так это вам.

– Иными словами, вы позвали меня сюда, чтобы я извинился? – уточняет Хакс, чувствуя странное, но чертовски приятное, тёплое ощущение, будто уютный костерок разгорелся где-то у него внутри. Причём совершенно неясно, откуда он взялся – не то так проявляет себя удовольствие от доведения Рена до белого каления, не то это просто эффект от выброшенного в кровь адреналина. Очевидно одно – костерку этому прекрасно удаётся вывести Хакса из состояния лунатика, и он впервые за несколько дней снова чувствует себя живым. – Так стоило ли напрягаться? Вы могли бы ограничиться требованием по форме – прислать его на мой датапад…

– Вы будете решать за меня, что мне стоит делать? – рычит Рен, похожий сейчас больше на хищника перед прыжком, нежели на гуманоида. – Вы?!

– О, ну что вы. Однако должен отметить, что в некоторых ситуациях это могло бы пойти на пользу…

За ослепившей его болью, взорвавшейся где-то в затылке, Хакс не сразу замечает, что едва может дышать. А когда замечает и начинает конвульсивно дёргаться, жёсткие пальцы окончательно пережимают ему кислород, и всё, что остаётся генералу – бессильно хвататься за чужую, твёрдую и шершавую руку, чувствуя при том, однако, не только страх, причём по большей части инстинктивный, но и лёгкое, едва уловимое удовлетворение, будто на самом деле он ждал всё это время именно этого.


	3. Гравитационный коллапс

Когда рука спустя несколько дьявольски долгих секунд нехотя разжимается, и Хаксу удаётся сделать, наконец, живительный вдох, он замечает ещё кое-что, а именно: не размениваясь на мелочи, Рен просто бросил его на пол, и теперь всей свой массой – весьма немаленькой, стоит отметить – прижимает его к нему, не позволяя подняться. Более того, стоит генералу лишь сделать попытку подобного, как магистр немедленно склоняется над ним, заставляя принять лежачее положение обратно.

– Вы ведёте себя неприемлемо, – сообщает Хакс, закрывая глаза на то, насколько глупо говорить подобное человеку в его положении.

– А вы, значит, приемлемо, – парирует Рен, даже не думая вставать. Напротив, он опускается ещё чуть ниже – генерал чувствует, как вес магистра давит на выступающие косточки его таза, а потом и вовсе фиксирует ладонями запястья Хакса над его головой. Генерал отчётливо видит лицо напротив – и он готов поклясться, что на нём проступает то же самое удовлетворение, что так ошарашило его самого пару минут назад. – Неужели мне нужно напоминать вам, что я – не один из ваших солдат, и говорить со мной в таком тоне чревато последствиями.

– Могу я поинтересоваться – какими? – Хакс собирается спросить это пожёстче да похолоднее, но против своей же воли едва успевает подавить ехидную ухмылку. – Вы и так уже напали на меня. Неужели у вас в арсенале есть что-то пострашнее силового воздействия?

Генерал с некоторым трудом немного вытягивает руки, отчего Рен, продолжающий держаться за его запястья, вынужденно склоняется ниже, так, что между их лицами остаётся не больше десятка сантиметров. Глаза у магистра тёмные, так что если зрачки и расширились, то этого не видно, зато хорошо заметно, как подрагивают его ноздри, и слышно, как вибрирует голос, когда Рен отзывается:

– Как насчёт воздействия иного рода?

– Психологические пытки? – картинно изумляется Хакс. – Хотите залезть мне в голову?

– Можно сказать и так, – глубокомысленно отвечает Рен.

Генерал едва успевает закрыть глаза, когда к его губам прижимаются чужие губы. Хотя почему прижимаются – целуют, да ещё как. В животе Хакса что-то сладко скручивается, и он чуть изгибает шею, неосознанно подаваясь вперёд, и открывает рот, капитулируя под натиском магистра. Но, когда поцелуй прерывается, это не мешает ему вернуть на лицо всю ту же ехидную ухмылку, чтобы сообщить:

– Теперь я понимаю, для чего вам понадобился собеседник. Однако со Старкиллера спаслись не только мужчины, и если вам хотелось…

– Заткнитесь, генерал, – возбуждённый шёпот входит в ухо, в самый мозг, ввинчиваясь в него, будто длиннющий шуруп. – Я сказал уже, что мне нужны были вы. Не заставляйте меня повторять это в третий раз, иначе, клянусь, я выйду из себя окончательно.

– После ваших пыток, – мозг категорически отказывается думать в таком состоянии, мозгу хочется поскорее отключиться, предоставляя полную свободу телу, дрожащего от предвкушения, кажется, каждой своей клеточкой, – могу сказать лишь, что я скорее заинтригован, нежели испуган подобной угрозой.

Вместо ответа Рен затыкает ему рот очередным поцелуем, на сей раз более грубым и порывистым. Кусает губы, с силой проводит языком по зубам, вылизывает его собственный язык, точно пытается очистить его ото всех не произнесённых ещё генералом язвительных слов. Не повестись на такое невозможно, и Хакс ведётся, конечно, лишь изредка выныривая из сладкой дымки и задаваясь риторическими вопросами вроде «Мне кажется, или он на меня окончательно улёгся?» и «Что моя нога делает у него на поясе?». Однако это не имеет совершенно никакого значения ровно до тех пор, пока все ощущения враз не пропадают, и генерал, открыв глаза, не обнаруживает себя чинно сидящим на одной из коек. Рен точно также сидит рядом с ним, и это похоже на внезапно разыгранную сцену из спектакля, пока через секунду дверь не отъезжает в сторону, и на пороге не появляется меддроид.

– Генерал? – в механическом голосе – явное удивление. – Простите, я не знал, что вы здесь. Магистр, вижу, что вам уже лучше. В таком случае, не буду вас беспокоить.

Когда они вновь остаются наедине, Хакс, использовавший предоставленную паузу на полную и хотя бы внешне вернув себе привычное спокойствие, быстро поднимается на ноги. Давя то и дело лезущую на губы ухмылку, он говорит, слыша – позор – в своём голосе возбуждённую хрипотцу:

– Что ж, был рад побеседовать. Если захотите продолжить наш разговор, предлагаю сделать это в более удобном месте. И… буду признателен, если вы предупредите меня о своём визите заранее.

Хакс разворачивается на каблуках и идёт к двери. Широченная, совершенно неприличная улыбка лезет ему на лицо, когда он слышит за спиной не менее хриплое:

– Предупреждаю. Будьте готовы к продолжению беседы в самое ближайшее время.

В конце концов, не так уж важно, что план «сделать разговор с Реном последним» потерпел сокрушительный провал. Главное, что даже этот провал в итоге удалось обратить себе на пользу. А это, согласитесь, гораздо важнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Название переводится с английского как "тесная двойная система". Названия глав - стадии данного процесса.


End file.
